In providing cooling for electrical devices such as electronic components and printed wiring boards, the problem of providing dedicated cooling of a high heat flux device located in the midst of other components requiring only minimal cooling is often encountered. An object of the present invention is to provide a heat exchanger which provides a solution to this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,443 discloses a proposed solution to the problem of cooling both lower power-dissipating components and relatively higher power-dissipating electronic components in an electronic system. In this known computer cooling system using recycled coolant, cooling air is directed over the lower power-dissipating components and then the heated air is redirected over the higher power-dissipating electronic components.
Jet impingement cooling apparatus are, per se, known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,171 and 4,347,897. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,171 the impingement cooling apparatus is in the form of a compact high intensity cooler, referred to by the acronym CHIC, for removing dissipated heat at high heat fluxes from a heat liberating device such as an electronic component. However, these known jet impingement cooling apparatus do not suggest a solution to the aforementioned problem of providing dedicated cooling of a high heat flux device located in the midst of other components requiring only minimal cooling.